The theme park
by Inuzukaluv
Summary: well, the characters decided to go to the theme park, where a new love sparkels and an old crush dies. I´m not good at these things InoxShino, KibaxHina, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku, ShikaxTemari
1. Chapter 1

This is a NaruxHina, KibaxHina, NejixTenten, SakuxSasu, InoxShino and ShikaxTemari fan fic. Hope u like! And if you don´t Life goes on, right???

The theme park.

– WHAT!!!

– I think it would be great Naruto-kun. She looked at him with a smile.

–Oh well ok. But just because you want to go! He said and looked at Hinata.

– Great I´ll go tell the others! Sakura walked away quite satisfied because it went her way. They were all going now! Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Naruto, Kiba and Neji. Sasuke and Shikamaru were forced of course. Where are they going? To the theme park! Oh, yes they were going to the theme park for lots of fighting over boys (cough) and weird attractions. When they had all gathered they started walking, with a lot of complains from Shika-kun.

– I didn´t want to do this! Why did you make me go with you! You´re so troublesome!

– Oh, shut up! Temari said and hit him in the back of the head.

– You know the only reason I wanted to go was because I DIDN´T want to get hit! Now I have absolutely No reason to be here! When he turned around to go back, Temari took his hand in a firm grip.

– You don´t want to do that. Shikamaru didn´t say anything. "_Well__ maybe this isn´t so bad_" he thought and looked at his hand and then on Temari. They were all happy that Shikamaru was quiet and Sakura thanked her.

– You´re welcome. She said and looked at Shikamaru, who was following her like a little puppy. When they got there, the first thing Sakura did was to take Sasuke and run away with an Ino behind them screaming:

– WAIT! You can´t just run away with him! I'll kill you! SAKURA!

Hinata and Naruto sat down on a bench under a tree and talked. Soon Kiba walked up to them and asked:

– E-eh...Hinata do you want something to eat?

– That´ll be great Kiba-k-kun! Let´s all g-go get something! She took Naruto´s and Kiba´s hand and they walked up to one of the stands and ordered. Temari and Shikamaru just walked around holding hands and saying nothing to each other. (A/N: Oh wonderful love! T.T)

Tenten had decided that she wanted to win a plushie, and had dragged Neji to go with her. As you maybe know she´s very accurate, and she picked one of the games that demanded accuracy. So she won a big panda that she walked around with the whole day.

When Sakura almost had done everything romantic in the park with Sasuke, she noticed that Ino wasn´t following them anymore. She was walking around and looked at everyone else. Soon she found Shino!

– What are you doing here? She asked curiously.

– What do you think? He muttered. She looked at him and then asked:

– Do you wanna go somewhere? I´m kinda alone... She stared at the ground when Shino answered: –ok...

Hinata watched the two boys carefully when they were competing in the many different games. It was 4-3 to Naruto and Kiba was furious. He couldn´t handle losing to Naruto in those simple games! Naruto didn´t care about winning, he had fun and that was the most important thing.

– Ok. It´s enough now, we don´t have to do this anymore, right Hinata? He said and walked over to her with a smile. Kiba stood there and looked at them when they walked away.

– Aren´t you c-coming with us Kiba-kun? Hinata asked him.

– No, you two go enjoy yourselves. He muttered "_I can´t be with her when I lost, I just can´t face her as a loser..."_He thought and watched them talking and laughing. "_I´ll just go do something else with Akamaru."_ He looked at his faithful companion and smiled.

– I always have you, don't I?

– Arf! He smiled and hugged his little friend.

Shikamaru and Temari was sitting on a bench and making out. Because of Shikamaru who was to darn lazy, they couldn´t do anything else, so terribly sad. Tenten had decided that she wanted more plushies and won ten more bears. They all looked different, because she didn´t want all of them looking alike. Sadly Neji had to carry them all. To be honest Neji was a little scared of what Tenten would do to him if he said no, that´s why he putted up with it."_What the hell is she going to do with these bears? I sincerely doubt she has the place for them in her bed__, they´re to big!_ Neji thought. As he couldn´t see were he was going he tripped over his own leg.

– NEJI! Are you okay?! She ran to him and helped him up.

– I didn´t think you were the type who trips! She said and practically laughed at him. Neji blushed lightly. To think that he would fall in front of the girl he liked!

– It´s because you made me carry all those darn bears! He said irritated to her.

– You could´ve just tell me to carry them myself. Or… Are you afraid of me? She said to him and leaned closer.

– No! Why would you even think that?! He tried to look serious but the fact that he blushed revealed his feelings. Tenten giggled.

– What?! What are you laughing at?!

– You like me!

– Whoa... I do NOT! Don´t go deciding things on your own!

– I didn´t decide this on my own! I know because you´re loosing your cool, and you´re trying to keep it so desperately that it´s obvious that you got feelings for me!

– Hmph! He looked away and started picking up the bears.

– You know you don´t have to do that. I can do it myself. She helped him with the bears and they agreed that she´d carry six and he´d carry five of them.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

A/N: Well here´s my story I hope u liked it and if you didn´t, I just want to say that it gets better and better. So review today, or else I won´t bother to put up the next chapter!

Hopefully I´ll see you in the next chapter!( if there is going to be one)//Inuzukaluv


	2. Chapter 2 the bug boy

A/N: Now here is the next chapter!(Yay) and thank you for the reviews!(and for the favourite story add! Shadow princess cherry blossoms!) I hope you´ll continue to read cuz I said it´ll get better and better! Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own NARUTO, or anything that I write about here. Only my happy mood and my big heart

Chapter 2

Ino walked next to Shino and looked at him with big eyes. "_I´m walking next to the bug boy! THE BUG BOY! Why am I doing that? Why aren´t I following Sasuke? Maybe Sakura thinks that it´s ok to do everything with poor little Sasuke now! Why did I choose the bug boy for company? I could´ve asked Kiba, he was standing right behind me! I HATE bugs!!!__ But I like dogs…__ Now__ wait just a minute! I shouldn´t complain! He said ok didn´t he? Kiba could´ve said no and I would´ve been alone if I didn´t ask Shino…But I still hate bugs…"_

– Ino. He said and she suddenly woke up from her thoughts and looked at him, somewhat surprised he knew her name.

– Eh…Yeah? She thought it was creepy talking to him because you never knew were he was looking because of the sunglasses. T.T

– Where are we going? He asked abruptly and Ino looked in front of them. They were in front of the exit.

– U-um…I don´t know I was just following you! She said, looked at him and noticed that he had turned his head slightly and was almost positive he looked back at her.

– Just as I thought. You were gone in your thoughts weren´t you? He sighed and she blushed.

– Sorry… " _Sorry?! SORRY?!! Why the hell am I apologising?!__And why the hell am I blushing?! Stop that right now! Ino you are not supposed to blush in front of the bug boy! You do N__OT have feelings for __Shino….OH, GEEZ! I´m saying his name now! I´m __going to die__ because of these thoughts! Stop thinking!...Hey it worked!_

– Let´s go back. He said and turned around again, Ino followed staring at the ground.

– Hinata are you alright? Naruto looked at the girl kneeling in the bushes.

– I´m alright, I just shouldn't have ate that penalty rice ball. (A/N: It´s rice ball with something disgusting in it. You who watched or are still watching or reading Fruits basket knows what I´m talking about.)

– Do you want to go home? Naruto asked and helped her up.

– I-if it´s not a p-problem with you Naruto-kun…

– Of course it isn´t Hinata-chan."_What did he just call me???OMG he called me Hinata-chan! He loves __me;__ he truly and sincerely loves me!!!__" _She unconsciously threw herself in Naruto´s arms in delight. He who could feel her body against his blushed terribly much. Because these last two weeks he had started to have feelings for her. Not like he had for Sakura a time ago, much stronger. He wanted her close to him all the time, with no breaks.To put it in an easy way: He loved her terribly much! He took a deep breath and smelled hint of lavender. Hinata now noticed that she hugged him and practically pushed him away and fainted on the ground. Naruto picked her up and carried her home. When she woke up they were in the forest.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

A/N: I am truly sorry it took so long for me to upload. And sorry because tomorow I´ll be going to my mom for two weeks. That means I can´t upload cuz we don´t have Internet there. BUT fear not(oh jeez.) I´ll be putting up two chapters when I come back IF you review...So review!


	3. Chapter 3 The broken

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I´ll maybe go on for a long time with all your reviews! Well, here is chapter three! Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own NARUTO, BUT I own this story and my friend Dan! (And my clothes, my lungs, my stomach, my celephone, my room, my eyes, my voice and last but NOT least my heart!

Chapter 3

– Ah! N-N-NARUTO-K-KUN! She screamed.

– P-p-put me d-down. She then said in a slightly calmer voice, and he disappointedly putted her down on the grass. She was red like a tomato and couldn't even look him in the eyes, because she could faint again. She leaned against a tree to catch her breath, and Naruto looked at her with his blue beautiful eyes.

– Are you ok? He then said and gave her a worried look."_OH, NO! I made him worry about me! I´m such a bad person!"_

– I-I´m alright, you don´t have to worry about m-me. She said and stared at the ground, he walked over to her. When she looked up he was as close as the time he was looking for Tsunade-sama and Hinata walked in instead. But this time it was different. This wasn´t a mistake, this time he was so close because he wanted to. He leaned closer to her and kissed her lips.

Kiba was walking around when he saw them. He felt like his heart was going to explode and fell on his knees. He could feel the tears rolling down but he wasn´t crying. Now he was furious! He walked up to Naruto grabbed his shoulder and punched him in the face. Naruto started bleeding and he fell. Naruto tried to stand up but Kiba took up a stick and hit him in the back.

– STOP IT KIBA! Hinata screamed in terror. She fell to the ground sobbing. "_Why?! What did he do to deserve this?!"_ She crawled over to Naruto and protected him with her own body. Kiba stopped in a flash and backed away when he saw that Akamaru was pulling his leg and growling.

– Stop it please…Kiba why? She started crying loud and Naruto hugged her. Kiba dropped the stick and ran away. "_What did I do? I-I-I´m sorry Hinata! __Jealousy t__ook over me… How could I let that happen, am I that weak?"_ He stopped behind a tree and sat down. He also started to cry."_ Geez I almost hit Hinata! __What would I do with myself if I were to hit her? I can´t live knowing that I hit the woman I love!_

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

A/N: well, yeah...Ehm...I AM SUCH A BAD PERSON!!! How could I do that to poor poor ♥Kiba♥-kun?! AND I laughed when I read it! SOMEONE SLAP MEEE!!!(Dan slaps me)

Me: Oh, thank you Dan..

Dan: you´re welcome!(smiles)

Well, Review, or as I´ve said before, I won´t bother putting up the next chapters! See Ya( hopefully)//Inuzukaluv


	4. Chapter 4 The doubting

A/N: Here it is. Don´t have so much to say. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I Still dont own NARUTO. I think I made it pretty clear what I DID own in the other chapters and NARUTO wasn´t one of those things...

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Chapter 4

Ino couldn´t stop thinking of the disaster in her mind. "_Am I really in love with the bug boy? I mean he´s t__he bug boy for crying out loud! With bugs all over a-and OMG how disgusting! NO! I can __NOT__ be in love with t__he bug boy! Impossible, no__ never gonna happen!__ I refuse to have feelings for him! Not even a single little, tiny, mini feeling, I refuse! ...But just one micro__… __No not even a microscopically small feeling!" _He stopped and Ino walked right in to him.

– Oh jeez, I´m sorry! "_Again with the apologies! Why don´t you tell him to watch were he´s going__!" _She looked up on him and noticed something was wrong. His glasses, he didn´t have his sunglasses on! She was like stunned. He had brown eyes, beautiful eyes! She could feel her heart beating slightly faster than it did before and she had a serious "mind-and-heart-war". "_Heart if you don´t calm down I swear that I will go on a streak! You do not like this boy! Calm down Ino__ his eyes are not that beautiful! __What are you__ talking about__ brain__? His eyes are more beautiful than… Dare I say it? ... Sasuke´s! _Shino felt very awkward with a girl staring at him like that."_What is up with her? Where are my glasses?"_ The glasses were behind Ino and as he picked them up slightly touched her leg."_ OH MY GOD! He touched my leg I´m going to die right here on this exact spot!__"_ She started to blush even more than Hinata! (A/N:That´s impossible, to blush more than Hinata?! What the hell, did she paint herself red or what?) When He looked up on Ino and saw that she was blushing, he first thought that she had gone sick.

– Are you ok? Do you have a fever or something? She just shook her head, afraid that her voice would sound weird. "_Now, I´m NOT__ supposed to almost die because Shino touched my leg! One time Sasuke fell over me and I got angry at him! If it´s like that I would surely faint if Shino fell over me! Somehow I feel like the first one to have seen his eyes too! If he didn´t have those glasses, maybe more girls would talk to him, or something." _He rose up and putted his glasses on again, Ino felt kinda disappointed.

– Let´s go to the stage maybe they have something interesting. He then said and Ino looked at him. "_Why did he suggest that? Does he feel more comfortable with me now that I´ve seen his eyes?"_ They went over to the stage and like Shino had said there was something interesting going on.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Well, I promised two chapters... WAAAAAAAH!!!! WHY!!! I only got 4 reviews... But I am truly grateful for these wonderful coments. PLEAAASE! Dont stop reviewing or else I´ll have to put this project away... I reaally don´t want that!


	5. THE GREATFUL!

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! GOMENASAIII SUMMIMASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FORGIVE ME FOR THIS LATE UPLOAD!!!... Please? I was at my mother´s... And my little sister took the INTERNET CABEL!!!!!(She´s a little DEVIL!!!)

**Disclaimer:** I don´t deserve writing about the characters...TT-TT

LALALALALALALALLALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Chapter 5

Temari had gone quite bored with the kissing.

– Let´s do something else, and if you´re not up to doing anything else then go to hell. (A/N: Finally! You go girl, Tell him!)First he just stared at her and then he smiled.

– Well, I guess the fun´s over. So what do you wanna do?

– Well, I don´t know find something to do!

– I already found something I think is fun. But you don't wanna do that anymore. He leaned back.

– But if you wanna do something else I´ll find something to do right away! He said quickly when he saw the expression on her face."_I can´t believe I´m being "whipped", just like my dad .How Troublesome…"_ He took her hand and walked against the shops. She was very satisfied with walking around in the shops, looking at things and bothering Shika-kun, with her constantly asking him: –should I buy this one or that one?

– I don´t know stop asking me…

– Soorry! She putted down the item that she asked about."_Okay, maybe I´m going to__o__ far. I should stop bothering him like that…Ah! Who cares?! He putted up with me this far, if he wants me to stop he could just say it right?"_

– Let´s go somewhere else, ok? Temari smiled at him and took his hand."_She´s kind of weird sometime__s, but I think it is very cute when she smiles…"_ He looked her in the eyes when she was walking against the stage." _Somehow I´m not surprised I fell in love with her. I´m surprised she fell in love with me. I mean I´m boring as hell and never want to do anything__ and I´m a coward. S__he__´s kind of tough, a little funny and wants to do everything__. I am the opposite of her. And I am truly grateful although I might not show it to you Temari."_

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALA!!!!

Soo? You like????? Sorry for the short chapter!!!!! If you review I´ll put up a loong chapter! So REVIEW//Inuzukaluv


	6. Chapter 6 the admiting?

A/N: Che.. You´re lucky I like this story.. So I uploaded EVEN though I DIDN´T get ANY reviews!... I think..

**Disclaimer: ... **I own Naruto!... Well, not really but I´d like to!..

SOOO!!! Ehm.. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

– Oi, Shino! He turned around and found Temari and Shikamaru coming against them."_What are they doing here?__ I a__m insane__ right? Probably the same thing as I´m doing here! Looks like they´re on a date__So Shikamaru found himself a gal! How interesting…He __chooses__ Temari of all girls. Her personality doesn´t __match his at all! But maybe that´s the point__"_He looked at Ino. She looked scared. – What´s wrong? (He looked concerned, but no one else would notice because of the glasses.) – Oh, She looked up at him and then she blushed slightly. It´s nothing, I just…No."_I can´t tell him I´m ashamed of him, can I?__ Can I be ashamed of him? He´s not on a date with me, he just is with me because I´m alone. Friends right?__ I have nothing to be ashamed of! He´s cool got more beautiful eyes than Sasuke and is here with me.__ I have nothing__ to be ashamed of!"_ She looked at Temari, who was looking back at her with a sly smile. Ino felt like she wanted to take Temari´s head and stomp on it. She can´t go around jumping to conclusions like that!

– Hi, Ino! How is it? She said with the sly smile still on her lips.

– I´m doing quite well, thank you. How about yourself? Ino looked at Shikamaru with the same sly smile like Temari had. Temari stopped smiling and said

– I´m ok. Why are you together with the bug boy? She then whispered leaning closer to Ino.

– That´s none of your freaking business! And you are with that lazy ass over there so shut up! She responded in an irritated whisper. Now they both backed down and blushed.

– I see, well what´s going on at the stage then? Temari said, changing the subject.

– I really don´t know… But I guess it´s something interesting. Ino said with a boring look on her face.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard. They all spun around and saw Sasuke and Sakura standing on stage. (All their faces were like: oo)

– Mwahahahahahaha! Sakura laughed at their faces. (Especially Ino´s which was like: OO) Sasuke was desperately trying to get away from the crazy lady´s grip. But she was too strong, pulled him back and kissed him.

– Now that you have seen me Ino I´m finally victorious! Sakura said and let go of Sasuke while pointing at Ino. Everyone turned their head and looked at Ino, she just looked normal like she didn´t even know that crazy person. Sasuke ran away, there were many things he could handle easy but Sakura was creepy and he was actually a little afraid of her to be honest…

Ino was furious; she jumped on stage and pulled Sakura down to have a word with her.

– What the hell are you doing!?

– What? Are you angry cuz I kissed him? Sakura asked with a hint of triumph in her smile.

– What!? No that´s not what I´m talking about! Why did you make all those people look at me!? Sakura looked a little confused and Ino said:

– Was it necessary?!

– Wait a minute, you´re angry at me because I made people look at you?!

– Yeah! What else would I be mad at you about?

– Hmm, I don´t know maybe because I KISSED Sasuke!!! Ino looked at Sakura. "_What? Oh yeah, she doesn´t know that I don´t have feelings for Sasuke anymore... What am I supposed to do now? I can´t just say that I´m in love with Shino… Which I´m NOT!!!__ God damn it __Ino! You don´t love him!!!"_

– Hello? Sakura waved a hand in front of Ino.

– Huh??? She woke up from her thoughts and said quickly:

– E-eh, yeah you bitch w-why did you do that? Sakura just stared at her.

– Ino what´s the matter with you?

– Nothing I´m just very angry because you kissed him! "_Okay__ Ino keep __up __the show I think she´s buying it!"_

– INO! Spill it!"_I guess __she __didn´t buy it__..."_

– Eh, I-I… It´s nothing okay?! When she thought of the situation she was in she thought of telling her.

– Okay... It´s just that I Wa-

– What´s going on back here? Temari had joined them.

– Shut up Temari Ino was telling me something! Ino blushed and then she ran away from there.

– Look what you did IDIOT! Sakura yelled at her but she didn´t care. She just shrugged and went back to Shikamaru.

Sakura ran after Ino. "_You can´t escape me that easily! You´re hiding something and I GOT to know what that something is!" _Soon she caught up with Ino and grabbed her arm to prevent the girl from keep running.

– Ino-pig! Tell me!!! Ino admit defeat and stopped for breath. "_Geez! What a stubborn girl!.. Maybe I should tell her.. It would be nice to stop fighting with her over Sasuke-kun. And it would be good for me to have someone to talk to.."_

–S-Sakura... I-I..._"here goes_!" I don´t love Sasuke-kun anymore!

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

A/N: Well, WAAAAH!!! TTTT I didn´t get any reviews!!!!... I think that this might have been the last chapter then.. But you shouldn´t have a problem whith it since you didn´t care to review.. If I get 1, oh yes just one single review will stop me from deleting the whole story and my account... If you can do that... Well! Remember just one single tiny review of appreciation will keep me from destroying my life!!! PLEEAASE! PLZ:: Begging on my knees:: 1 only 1 little comment!!!


End file.
